Noche de Pan
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Un pequeño fic genderbender de navidad.


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

Veinticinco de diciembre, día en el que las familias se juntan para convivir, cenar y entregarse regalos. Pero en una noche tan hermosamente nevada, no todo puede salir también.

En sus respectivos departamentos, cada pareja se preparaba para reunirse y convivir como la familia que se formo hace ya seis años.

 _-Departamento de Nozomi y Eli-_

-Vamos Nicocchi no seas amargado –la pelimorada le sonrió a su enano amigo que solo huía de ella con pavor.

-Ni lo pienses, monstruo pechugón –su intento de huida fue obstruido por una pared –sabes que Eli se va a molestar si nos ve "así"…

-Pero ambos estamos vestidos Nicocchi, tú tienes tu hermoso saco rojo y yo este sensual vestido morado entallado a mi cuerpecito –dicho eso, paso sus manos por las curvas de su cuerpo.

Era cierto, ese vestido le quedaba de maravilla, su cabello suelto y bien peinado eran el complemento perfecto para esa prenda.

-Pues no me importa –se cruzo de brazos e intento fingir ignorancia, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

-Nicocchi no es honesto, por eso no tendrá novia nunca de los nunca~

-¡Aja! Yo tengo a muchas mujeres tras mi sensual cuerpo –la miro ofendido.

-Si claro, a muchas mujeres les gustan los hombres enanitos y con cara de tontitos –pronuncio con sarcasmo y rio levemente.

-Pero mira como me rio, Ja-ja –rodo los ojos molesto. Era bajito, mas en su sincera opinión el era bastante atractivo.

-Pues ríete, que te voy a dar un hermoso abrazo –antes de que el pequeño digiera algo, Nozomi ya lo estaba estrechando contra sus enormes pechos.

En ese abrazo sofocante, el pelinegro intento liberarse como pudo, sus quejas eran ahogadas en ese par de montañas. Su salvación y perdición llego cuando un carraspeo hizo que la ojiverde lo soltara.

-Bienvenido a casa Elicchi, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –le sonrió la joven al recién llegado que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el enano.

EL recién llegado portaba un traje a medida de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul.

-Me fue bien, veo que a ustedes también –lo siguió mirando severamente.

-Mi buen amigo Eli, que es casi tan guapo como yo, te juro por mi honor de Nico-Nico-nii que no hice nada fuera de mi voluntad –hablo con fingida seguridad.

-Pues yo te veo muy sonrojado, ¿alguna explicación para eso? –hablo serio el rubio.

-E-es que… es que… ¡fue tu novia! ¡Ella me metió adentro de sus dos…cosas esas!

-Nozomi –ahora la miro a ella.

-No sé de que habla, Nicocchi fue el que se metió en mis hermosos pechos, yo jamás haría nada de eso –puso su mano en su boca fingiendo indignación.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú me metiste en esa caverna sin fondo!

-Nico…-suspiro y lo miro con seriedad- ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo iré en la parte de atrás del auto e iré por tu hermana a la escuela cuando me lo pidas –se fue resignado a la sala –Esto es un abuso a mis derechos –se acostó en el sofá sin ánimo.

-Por que no me sorprende que actúes así, Elicchi –la pelimorada se acerco a su novio y deposito un beso en su mejilla –iré a terminar de arreglarme –le guiño el ojo y se fue a su habitación.

-Esa chica me está volviendo loco –sonrió ensoñado al ver como su novia se iba a su habitación.

-A ti te vuelve loco hasta una barra de chocolate –el pelinegro se levanto del sofá y vio como su rubio amigo se sentaba al lado suyo -¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?

-Este yo… yo… bueno –rasco su nunca nervioso- creo… creo que hoy.

-Mas te vale, ella en verdad quiere que le entregues ese anillo –sonrió y palmeo el hombro del ojiazul.

-Estoy nervioso… -acaricio con suavidad la caja aterciopelada que recién había sido sacada de su saco negro.

\- no te preocupes, tienes la suerte del gran y poderoso Nico-nii-sama.

-En lo que te va a dar suerte es en que el auto se quede sin energía- esa fue la voz de la pelimorada que hizo aparición en la sala -¿de que hablaban? –inquirió mientras intentaba ver lo que ocultaba su ruso novio.

-N-no es nada, Nozomi –sonrió nervioso y guardo rápidamente la caja en la bolsa de su saco.

-¿Uhm? ¿Será que Elicchi me está ocultando algo? –Agrego con un toque de picardía -¿Ahora que le hiciste Nicocchi? Mi lindo Elicchi no me ocultaría nada.

-¿Porque siempre me molestas? -el pelinegro la miro con severidad- sé que soy jodidamente sexy, pero no es para que me molestes.

-Nicocchi, eres todo menos sexy -río por debajo y miro a su novio- Elicchi, es hora de irnos, alimenta al perro y nos vamos.

-¡Oye yo no soy un perro!

-¡Elicchi!

-Vamos Nico, no te hace daño no discutir con ella, es navidad -sonrió levemente y se levanto del sofá.

-Eso díselo a tu novia, ella es la que no me deja de molestar -se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la puerta.

-Si tú lo dices -vio como el pelinegro salió y vio a la ojiverde con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos, bella dama?

-Para mi será todo un honor -le dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue con su novio al auto.

 _-En el departamento de Hanayo-_

-Vamos Kayochin, vamos a llegar tarde nya -el chico gato estaba impaciente. La castaña no salía rápido de su cuarto, el había llegado hace media hora y la chica aun no terminaba de arreglarse. Ella aun se encontraba adentro de su habitación y el estaba afuera de la habitación.

El no había demorado tanto en cambiarse, sus pantalones blancos, saco amarillo y camisa beige.

-Ya voy Rin-kun, solo debo ponerme el labial -habló calmada. El tiempo le había ayudado a solucionar su timidez.

-Ándale Kayochin nya, vamos a llegar tarde nya.

-Ya estoy... Lista -abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto.

El pelinaranjo quedo sonrojado al verla, su pequeña novia se veía hermosa como un ángel. Ese vestido verde resaltaba su blanquecina piel, la caída era perfecta para sus curvas y su busto, solo un poco de escote y unos zapatos verdes fueron suficientes para emocionarlo.

-¡Kayochin! Te ves hermosa~ -la abrazo con fuerza -Estas tan bella como un ángel nya.

-G-gracias Rin-kun -sonrió sonrojada.

-Mi hermosa Kayochin es la cosita más bella del mundo nya -se alejo un poco de ella y le sonrió ampliamente- eres la reina de mi imperio de gatos nya.

-Siempre con lo mismo Rin-kun -sonrió y beso la mejilla del chico- será mejor irnos, no quiero que Maki-chan se enoje con nosotros.

-Cierto nya, Maki-chan puede ser muy enojona.

Entre risas y sonrisas, salieron del apartamento de la castaña para ir a la casa de los Nishikino.

 _-Mansión de los Nishikino-_

En aquella mansión seria la fiesta de navidad de muse, la casa estaba perfectamente decorada con artículos navideños, la comida ya estaba preparada y una sorpresa para el final.

En esa mansión estaban dos parejas, una conformada por un peliazul con ojos marrones vestido con una camisa blanca, un saco y pantalón azul marino, y su corbata era roja. Su pareja llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que la hacía ver perfecta ante sus ojos. La otra pareja era de un ojiambar de cabello ceniza y una hiperactiva pelinaranja casi castaña con ojos azul. El joven portaba un saco y pantalón gris oscuro, camisa negra y corbata azul cielo, y la joven portaba un vestido anaranjado oscuro, su cabello ya no llevaba la coleta que en antaño usaba, ahora estaba completamente liso.

-¡Umi! -grito la pelirroja.

-¡Kotori-kun! -grito la pelinaranja.

-¡Me está molestando! -ambas giraron.

Aquellas gritonas chicas se encontraban en la sala de la gran mansión. Sus respectivos novios fueron a verlas, el ojiambar con una sonrisa divertida y el peliazul con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Que paso? -hablo el joven de ojos marrones.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Maki-chan me dijo que esta noche no habría pan! -el puchero en la ojiazul se hizo evidente.

-No es culpa mía que a la cocinera se le quemara el pan, por en no va a ver pan este año -frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Es culpa tuya!

-¡Que no lo es!

-¿No me digas que Honoka está en "esos" días? -el peliazul miro a Kotori mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-Algo así -sonrió nervioso- ya sabes como se pone, es mas infantil que otros días -río levemente al recordar como su hiperactiva novia lo obligaba a comprarle muchos dulces y panes.

-Al menos es más calmada que Maki, ella me golpea o grita cuando está en "esos" días -acarició su abdomen, esa zona terminaba siendo golpeada por su novia.

-Maki-chan ¡Ve a comprar pan para mí!

-¡Ni que fuera el mandilón de tu novio!

-¡No hables así de Kotori-kun, al menos a él no le da pena abrazarme!

-Kotori... Sera mejor que intervengas -el peliazul vio a su amigo y este con una sonrisa se acercó a su novia.

-Voy voy -se sentó al lado de la pelinaranja y le sonrió- no te enojes Honoka-chan, no es culpa de Maki-chan, a veces pasan ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero...-antes de que pudiera reprochar, el peligris la había besado en la mejilla para callarla.

-Mañana te haré un pan tan grande de mundo y hasta te vas a sorprender -acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven mientras sonreía.

-¡Kotori-kun, eres el mejor novio del mundo mundial! -lo abrazo con fuerza y alegría.

-¿Porque no me sorprende esa actitud de Honoka? -suspiro Umi y se sentó al lado de su novia.

-Ella es rara -con una leve risa se recargo en el hombro del chico- no me puedo quejar, ella y Rin son iguales.

-¿Alguien hablo de mi nya? -la voz del chico gato de hizo sonar en la sala.

-¿Quien dejo entrar al gato? -bufo la pelirroja.

-¡Rin-kun! -la pelinaranja se levanto rápidamente y abrazo con fuerza a su compañero de travesuras.

-Honoka-chan, ¿como estas? -saludo feliz y meció a la chica levemente.

-Perfecta desde que te vi -se alejo un poco de él y le sonrió alegremente.

-Hanayo, controla a tu novio -hablo la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento, pero Rin-kun es así -la aludida sonrió de lado y se acerco a la pelirroja que aun estaba en el sofá.

-Sabes que esto no terminara bien -suspiro resignada. Kotori se había vuelto como su fastidioso hermano mayor desde que sus madres los presentaron a la edad de doce años y por eso sabia que cuando ese pequeño tic aparecía en su ojo, significaba que estaba celoso.

-No sé si sentirme celoso o...no se -el peligris hizo una leve mueca mientras miraba como su novia seguía abrazando al chico gato.

-Ella es así, ¿que quieres hacer? -el peliazul de sentó al lado de su amigo y palmeo su hombro- no es como que Honoka te fuera a cambiar por Rin o algo así.

-¿Tu crees que...?

-Lo pensé hace años, digo se llevan muy bien y hasta parecen pareja- su "chistoso" comentario fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en el hombro -Kotori, ya te he dicho que pegues -acaricio la zona afectada- tienes mas fuerza de lo que aparentas.

-Eso te pasa por llevarme a entrenar contigo Umi-kun ~

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! -proclamó el pelinegro que recién había llegado.

-Créeme, nadie lloraba por tu ausencia -se burló la pelirroja.

-Mira tomate, tu eres la primera en llorar cuando el gran Yazawa Nico no está -habló con soberbia.

-¡Aja! Ni tú te la crees, troll -se levanto del sofá y se encamino para ver al enano cara a cara.

-¿Porque no admites que amas a Nico? -río ante la cara de enfado se la pelirroja- es tanto tu amor por Nico que te pusiste roja del coraje~

-¡Eres un...! -antes de insultarlo, fue callada por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura -¿U-Umi?

-Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir, estamos aquí para festejar, no para vernos discutir -hablo Umi con completa serenidad.

-Eso díselo a tu novia, ella me molesta -se cruzo de brazos.

-Échame a mí la culpa, enano ególatra.

-Maki -suspiro y beso la mejilla de la chica- podrías dejarlo, ¿por mi? -le sonrió y ella se sonrojo.

-Solo...solo por hoy -desvío la mirada apenada y sonrojada.

-¡Ja! El tomate quedo mas rojo de lo normal -río el pelinegro.

-Ya déjala Nico o lo próximo que sentirás será el puño de Umi -agrego el rubio recién llegado.

-Exacto Nicocchi, si molestas a Maki-chan molestas a Umi-kun -la pelimorado que llego con Eli comenzó a reír al ver la cara de susto del enano.

-¡Eli-kun, Nozomi-chan! Me alegra que llegaran a tiempo -hablo con alegría la pelinaranja que soltó a su amigo gatuno para abrazar al ruso.

-Me alegra verte, Honoka -sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la menor.

-Elicchi me ha abandonado por Honoka-chan, esto es una tragedia –cubrió sus ojos con indignación fingida- Si Elicchi no me quiere, ¿entonces quien lo hará?

-Ni tú te crees ese acto, Nozomi –se burlo el pelinegro.

-¡Elicchi, el perro está hablando!

-¡Que no soy un perro!

-¡Un perro nya! ¡Maniobras evasivas! –el pelinaranjo salió corriendo de la sala con pavor al "perro".

-¡Ahora si veras! ¡Vuelve aquí niño gato! –Nico persiguió al inocente Rin por toda la segunda planta de la mansión.

-¡R-Rin-kun, no huyas! ¡No es un perro! –la castaña salió tras su furtivo novio que no dejaba de maullar como un gato asustado.

Esa escena provoco grandes risas en los siete jóvenes que aun se encontraban en la sala.

-Hey chicos –hablo la ex-líder del grupo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar de una vez? Es que ya tengo hambre –sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

-Por Dios Honoka, eres un barril sin fondo –bromeo el peliazul con una sonrisa. Ella siempre era así, al lado de ella no existía el aburrimiento.

-Pero soy el barril más hermoso del mundo, ¿verdad Kotori-kun? –abrazo a su novio con afecto y el sonrió divertido.

-Eres el barril más lindo que pueda existir, Honoka-chan~

-Vamos a cenar de una vez o el barril sin fondo se puede enojar –agrego el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eli-kun, que malo eres –hizo un puchero bastante gracioso.

Entre risas y comentarios chistosos, los jóvenes se fueron encaminando al gran comedor de la mansión de los Nishikino, solo Eli y Honoka se quedaron un rato en la sala.

-¿Estas listo? –le pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Algo así, espero que tu plan funcione –hablo algo nervioso.

-Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, hemos estado practicando esto por semanas, yo sé si se puede –alboroto el cabello rubio del mayor.

-¡Me estas despeinando! –en cuanto la chica le quito la mano de la cabeza, se acomodo rápidamente el cabello.

-Al menos te relajaste por un segundo –le sonrió y beso su mejilla- ahora te he pasado la suerte de Honoka, con ese pequeño beso tu sueño se hará realidad.

El rubio rio y le sonrió mas calmado- confió en ti, pequeña Cupido.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a comer, que este barril tiene que llenarse –palmeo su estomago con suavidad y se encamino al comedor junto con el ojiazul.

La cena fue todo menos tranquila, Honoka y Rin se encargaban de que hubiera un tema de conversación. Fue cuando se les unió Nico que todo se volvió más interesante, desde molestar a las parejas, hacer burlas sobre la "intimidad" de cada uno y contar anécdotas sobre sus tiempos en el instituto.

Platicaron de cómo pasaban su último año de universitarios los de tercero, tanto Nozomi como Eli iban de maravilla en sus respectivas facultades y aunque fue una sorpresa para la pelirroja, Nico también había aprobado todas sus asignaturas.

Honoka, Kotori y Umi habían quedado en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes facultades, cosa que les facilitaba mucho el transporte ya que el ojiambar recién estrenaba un auto nuevo.

El trió de primero seguía gozando de la universidad. Maki se encontraba en la universidad mas privilegiada de Akihabara, quedaba lejos, pero eso no le impedía al peliazul ir por ella cada vez que podía. Rin y Hanayo se mantuvieron en la misma universidad, cada vez que se podía, el pelinaranjo se colaba en las clases de la castaña.

Ya pasada la cena, los nueve integrantes de esa pequeña familia decidieron pasar a la sala para entregar unos regalos.

-¡Sean felices con mis regalos! –grito el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa. Su regalo consistía únicamente de una foto autografiada de él.

Lo único que hicieron fue agradecer, menos la pelirroja, ella si le contesto y hasta le lanzo el sobre con la foto a la cara.

-¡Este es de Kayochin y mío nya!

El regalo de la pareja fueron tazones para comer arroz y ramen, alegaron que las necesitarían en algun momento de su vida.

-Espero que les guste el regalo que les trajimos Honoka-chan y yo –hablo amablemente el peligris.

-¡Es el mejor regalo!

Lo que regalaron fue ropa personalizada elaborada por el mismo Kotori y una bolsa llena de dulces por parte de Honoka.

-Yo ya les regale la comida de hoy, ¿Por qué tendría que darles algo más? –bufo la pelirroja mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

-Ignoren a Maki, espero que les guste su regalo –sonrió el joven de ojos marrón.

Los regalos eran un álbum personalizado para cada uno con fotos tomadas en los seis años que habían pasado de su unión como grupo y familia.

-Ahora tocan los regalos de sus amados padres, por favor niños, controlen sus emociones al verlos –se rio la pelimorada y junto con su novio fueron entregando los regalos.

Para Hanayo fue un libro especial con recetas para preparar de mil maneras posibles el arroz blanco, los ojos de la castaña brillaron mucho cuando se lo dieron. El hiperactivo Rin recibió un nuevo equipo de atletismo, pues su equipo de la universidad iba a participar en una competencia en cuando regresaran de vacaciones. Maki recibió un libro de manejo de la ira en días difíciles, idea de Nozomi. El barril sin fondo alias Honoka agradeció con júbilo el enorme pan que le había regalo, incluso beso las mejillas del rubio enfrente de la pelimorada que solo se controlaba para no echarle una maldición por aventada. Kotori recibió un cupón en su tienda favorita de telas. Umi, acepto un nuevo arco para futuras competencias. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, a Nico le regalaron el último disco de A-RISE con un autógrafo de cada integrante y una dedicatoria especial para él.

-¡Arroz! Me fascina –la emoción en la castaña era palpable. Solo gritaba cuando era por el arroz.

-¡Ustedes si saben de regalos Nya!

-Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan si gastaron dinero en los regalos –la pelinaranja le sonrió al chico gato.

-Muchas gracias, Eli, Nozomi –agradeció el peliazul.

-No debieron molestarse –una sonrisa sincera salió de los labios del ojiambar.

Tanto Umi como Kotori vieron que Nico y Maki no les dijeron nada, así que les picaron el costado del cuerpo para que hablaran.

-G-gracias –dijeron a unisón y desviaron la mirada apenados.

-A veces parecen hermanos nya

-Creo que son todos los regalos –hablo la ojiverde y sonrió con alegría al ver como sus "hijos" reían y convivían.

-En realidad no son todos los regalos –el ruso comenzó a ponerse nervioso y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que iniciara su plan.

-¿A que te refieres Elicchi? Ya entregamos todos los regalos –ahora ella estaba muy confundida, mas porque sus amigos habían salido muy rápido de la sala.

-Es que me falta tu regalo –sonrió levemente y tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-Elicchi, estamos en una casa ajena, no podemos…-un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

-Yo no hablaba de eso –ahora era él quien estaba sonrojado- vamos afuera.

-¿uhm? Pero si hace frio ¿para que quieres que estemos afuera?

-Te explicare afuera –le sonrió y se levanto junto con ella- solo confía en mí –camino con ella hasta la puerta.

-Siempre lo he hecho –sonrió mientras llegaban a la puerta.

-Entonces cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga –vio su cara de confusión –no repliegues, solo cierra los ojos y haz lo que pido –sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo en un intento de que sus nervios no salieran a flote.

-Está bien, confió en ti –cerro sus ojos aun confundida.

Eli verifico su visión pasándole la mano enfrente de la cara -¿ves algo?

-Veo todo negro Elicchi.

-Perfecto –agarro aire y salió con su novia por la puerta –ábrelos hasta que yo te diga.

-Está bien…aunque tengo algo de…-antes de terminar, el saco del ruso fue a caer sobre sus hombros –bien, ya no tengo frio.

El rubio la llevo al jardín de la casa, vio a su alrededor y sonrió al ver que sus queridos amigos ya estaban afuera titiritando por el frio, pero sujetaban con firmeza unos carteles con algo escrito.

El jardín estaba decorado con unas hermosas luces en los arboles, los arbustos tenían diferentes formas y figuras, la pequeña fuente del centro no se encontraba prendida por el frio, el pasto antes verde ahora completamente blanco y cubierto con capas de nieve que había caído en la mañana y en el transcurso de la cena.

-Muy bien, ábrelos ahora.

-No entiendo porque tanto misterio –abrió los ojos con pesar -¿pero que? –Leyó con cuidado lo que decían los carteles –Elicchi –llevo sus manos contra su boca del asombro.

La organización de los carteles era con la formación de derecha a izquierda. Nico, al principio seguido por Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Maki y al final Hanayo.

Lo que decía el cartel era…

 _ **¿-TE-CASA-RIAS-CON-MIGO-?**_

En su asombro, la ojiverde busco a su novio con la mirada y lo vio hincado y con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con turmalinas rosas incrustadas.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, Toujo Nozomi? –Eli hablo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque por adentro se estuviera muriendo de los nervios.

-¡Claro que acepto! –se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas de felicidad.

- _"Gracias a todos los Dioses que acepto"_ –aliviado y se separo un poco de su ahora prometida –con permiso –con gentileza tomo la mano izquierda de Nozomi y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

-¡Te amo, te amo muchísimo Elicchi! –volvió a aventarse sobre el haciendo perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron contra la nieve el jardín de los Nishikino.

-Ya hecho el acto súper romántico de Eli, ¿Qué tal si entramos? Tengo frio –hablo la pelirroja con fingida molesta. Pues ella también estaba feliz por sus dos amigos.

-¡No eres sincera Maki-chan! ¡Tienes cara de querer llorar! –ese era el pelinegro que en un intento de parecer mas "macho" se limpio las lagrimas y se burlo de la menor.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tu estas llorando como una niña mimada!

-¡Aquí la unica niña mimada eres tú, tomate chillón!

-¡Deja que te muestre que tan chillón puede ser este tomate! –y así comenzaron a perseguirse por todo el jardín.

-Umi-kun, controla a tu novia nos va a dejar sin Nico-kun –rio la pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa.

-Así son ellos dos, se aprecian mutuamente –sonrió de lado y vio como se seguían persiguiendo.

-A ver si no te la quitan nya

-¿Eh? –ahora estaba sorprendido. No era posible…. ¿o si?

-Es una posibilidad Umi-kun, no es nada –hablo la castaña con leve nerviosismo y sus ojos tenían unas pocas lagrimas.

-Si lo dice Kayo-chan es que puede ser cierto –agrego la ojiazul -¡Umi-kun, no te pongas rojo! ¡Kotori-kun, ayuda!

Alarmado el peligris lo sujeto brazo izquierdo-Vamos Umi-kun, cálmate no es para tanto –intento detenerlo pero la fuerza de su amigo era mayor.

-¡Yo te ayudo nya! –Lo sujeto del brazo derecho -¡calmado nya, calmado toro!

-¡Vuelve aquí, troll de pacotilla! –grito Maki mientras perseguía a Nico.

-¡Nunca me atraparas, tomate con problemas en la cama!

En lo que esos siete hacían su escena, los ahora futuros esposos solo reían y veían la escena.

-Que familia tan extraña tenemos Elicchi~

-Pero es la familia que nosotros decidimos tener –beso con afecto la mejilla de la pelimorada con afecto mientras la abrazaba pos detrás –feliz navidad, Nozomi.

-Feliz navidad, Elicchi –sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

 _ **¡Feliz navidad! Este fic es para los que les gusta el genderbender y a los que no, espero que les regaran cosas muy bonitas en este día.**_

 _ **En un momento será subido otro de navidad pero con yuri y con las parejas canon del anime. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
